SAYOUNARA
by Queen chiki
Summary: Aku ingin menjadi syal untuknya yang Seakan memeluk dan melindunginya dari dinginnya malam, terus hingga akhirnya Syal itu rusak atau dia bosan dan akhirnya dia mulai menggantikanku dengan syal yang baru.


"Sayounara".

Chapter I

Discalimer © Masashi kishimotto

Rate © T

pair = NaruHina .

NaruSaku

Warning = mengandung EYD yang tidak valid, Gaje, Aneh , OOC, Maaf kalau kurang ngena Feelnya ToT masih dalam tahap pembelajaran mohon saran dan kritiknya ^_^ Typo bertebaran ToT

Summary :

" Aku ingin menjadi syal untuknya yang Seakan memeluk dan melindunginya dari dinginnya malam, terus hingga akhirnya Syal itu rusak atau dia bosan dan akhirnya dia mulai menggantikanku dengan syal yang baru. Aku berharap menjadi orang pertama yang membawakan lilin untuk menerangi kegelapan dalam dirimu, hingga akhirnya lilin itu mati, Dan datang orang lain yang membawakan lampu yang dapat menerangi cahaya yang lebih terang dari lilinku ".

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Prolog* x

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

21 Juni 2005

Saat itu aku melihatnya~ melihat anak lelaki yang tengah di ganggu oleh segerombolan anak lainnya dan meninggalkan anak lekaki itu sendirian~ aku mendekatinya yang tengah terduduk menangis di bawah pohon besar disana, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara pahanya . "hiks hiks". Aku bisa mendengarkan isakannya, kulihat syal yang digunakannya rusak akibat anak anak tadi.

"Etto~". Aku melepaskan syal ku melilitkan nya di leher anak itu . Dia mengangkat kepalanya melihat diriku. Aku bisa melihat jelas dirinya, iris safier biru langit, Surai Pirang miliknya, dengan 3 goresan kumis kucing d masing - masing pipi miliknya . etto dia Kakkoi .

"Siapa kau?". Dia pembicaraan.

"Etto.. Gomennasai aku tidak maksud mengganggu". Aku duduk didepannya, dapat kulihat iris safier yang basah karena air mata. "Daijoubo? ". Aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengusap air mata di pipi miliknya, dapat kulihat pipinya memerah karena sikapku umh aku terlihat bodoh saat itu .

"arigatou". Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata".

"Naruto".

Aku memegang ujung syal yang tadi kulilitkan dilehernta . "Naru ^_^ Jangan sedih lagi, desu. Aku akan melindungimu ,seperti halnya syal ini, yang melindungi mu dalam kedinginan, tapi aku akan melindungimu bukan hanya saat dingin, aku ingin nenjadi orang pertama yang nembawakan mu sebuah lilin jika kau dalam kegelapan". Dia tersenyum, kepolosan~ tak peduli apa yang kukatakan saat itu, namun itu sangat tulus dari hatiku, aku senang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Hina ayo berteman dan setelah itu jika kita dewasa nanti aku akan berjanji menikahimu ".

" humm iya naru".

Saat itu kutahu orang yang telah mencuri hatiku bernama Naruto, Namikaze naruto. Aku ingin menjadi syal untuk nya yang melindungi dirinya dari dinginnya malam , berharap aku jadi orang pertama yang membawakan lilin untuk menerangi kegelapan dalam hatinya. Ya~ aku ingin menjadi syalnya, hingga syal itu rusak atau dia mulai bosan dan akhirnya dia mulai menggantikan ku dengan syal yang baru~

23 Oktober 2013

Iris lavender milik putri Ootsutsuki itu tak berhenti menatap lelaki yang kini tengah menyiram tanaman di belakang rumah.

"Hei.. Berhenti menatapku terus! Bantu aku baka!". Lelaki bersurai pirang itu membuang selang air yang terpasang dari kran(?) disana.

"Itu kan hukumanmu, kenapa aku harus bantu?" Gadis bertag name Ootsutsuki Hinata itu memasang wajah datar, seakan tak peduli . "Sudah perjanjian, desu".

"Baiklah!". Lelaki bernama naruto Namikaze itu mengambil kasar selang yang tengah berada di tanah. Seringai kemenangan muncul di bibir ranum Hinata. Namun seringai yang sama muncul juga di bibir Naruto.

"Rasakan ini!"..

Naru mengangkat selang airnya ke arah Hina membuat putri Ootsutsuki itu terkena air yang dikeluarkan selang itu.

"Baka! Hentikan aku basah!"

"Kau yang baka!"

Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto dan menggenggam selang membalikkannya ke arah Naruto, membuat Naruto menjadi ukuran basah. Namun, Naruto tak mau kakah saing ia terus mempertahankan selang air itu . "Naru no Baka!". "Kau baka , Hina !".

Iris safier Naru menatap gadis yang tengah berdiri sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja Iris lavender itu dipertemukan dengan sang safier yang tengah menatapnya . Tangan mereka saling menggenggam selang air itu, namun bukan selang yang mereka genggam namun tangan masing-masing dari mereka. Semburat merah muncul di pipi chubby Hinata, Tatapannya tak bisa berpaling dari wajah Naruto, keadaan yang basah membuat Naru terlebih lebih.. Kakkoi.. /Hinata Yang bilang :'v /

Lama~ Hinata tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan kembalikan tubuhnya untuk pergi, tapi Naruto secepat kilat menggapai tangan Hinata dan kembalikan tubuhnya .

Chu~

Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi chubby Hinata, membuat pipi itu semakin memerah karena kelakuan Naruto .

Hinata berpaling. "Ba-baka ". dan segera masuk kedalam rumah. "Cepatlah ganti pakaian mu baka jika tidak mau kedinginan". Teriak Hinata disambut cengiran khas milik Naruto.

"Yakin tidak kuantar?" Tanya Naruto kesekian kalinya dan mendapat jawaban yang sama dari Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng dan menghentikan sebuah taksi . Hinata melihat Naruto yang memberikan tatapan 'Aku khawatir kau kenapa kenapa dijalan' setelah taksi berhenti menunggu Hinata masuk kedalam. Hinata tersenyum tipis dan mengacak pelan rambut Naruto.

"Aku akan kerumahmu esok". Ucap Naruto diselingi anggukan dari Hinata.

"Aku pulang dulu, jaa~". Hinata masuk kedalam taksi dan menutup pintu mobil taksi perlahan seraya melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan hingga mobil taksi mulai berjalan jauh dari kediaman Namikaze .

"Mau kemana, non?". Hinata mengalihkan Pandangannya kearah supir taksi .

"Rumah Sakit Sakura".

Mobil berjalan berbelok kanan berlawan arah dengan kediamannya .

Lelaki bersurai raven bermodel emo itu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tengah duduk diam di ujung kasur perawatan untuk pasien.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Lelaki itu berdiri didepan Hinata seraya memasukan kedua tangannya di dalam saku jas putih kedokterannya.

"Tidak buruk Tidak baik juga". Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau akan baik baik saja, aku..."

"Ya kau mengatakan kata yang sama 3 bulan lalu". Hinata memotong ucapan dokter bertag name Sasuke Uchiha itu. "Aku menyerah".

"Kenapa? Apa kau gila?"

"Aku tidak mengerti untuk apa aku hidup,, aku tersiksa dengan fisikku".

Sasuke menepuk pundak Hinata. "Hinata! ".

"Aku punya satu tujuan hidup, untuk Naru. Tapi rasanya nihil, aku tak akan hidup lebih lama~ lagi pula ini sudah stadium akhir kan". Setetes air mata terjatuh dari ujung iris lavender itu, Sasuke memeluk sepupu nya itu. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa sasu, aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, aku ingin terus melilitnya hingga dia melepaskan nya dan menggantikanku".

"Aku akan lakukan semampuku, aku ingin kau baik baik saja".

Hinata mengusap air dipipi chubby nya, ia tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke "Daijoubo ". Hinata mengusap kepala adik sepupunya itu Dan berjalan keluar ruangan, Hinata berhenti tepat di ambang pintu. "Aku akan siap mati, jika aku sudah melihatnya bahagia dengan orang yang mampu membahagiakan nya".

24 OKTOBER 2013

Mentari menampakan dirinya memancarkan cahaya cerahnya, sepercik cahaya nya memancar melewati celah candela memasuki kamar apertement milik gadis bersurai indigo . Hinata membuka matanya mempertunjukan iris lavender miliknya, menerjapkan nya beberapa kali, perlahan ia terduduk menyadar disandaran kasur(?) . "Etto~". Ia memegang kepalanya perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya menahan sakit dikepalanya. "Shit!". Dia membuka laci di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya~ mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana . Ia mengambil beberapa obat dari sana .

#krek

"Hina~ kau sudah bangun belum". Hinata segera menaruh kembali kotak obatnya dan segera menurunkan kakinya dari atas kasur. "Hina~". Hinata mengukir senyuman tipis di bibirnya melihat satu satunya orang yang tau sandi pintu appertementnya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ck! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk, baka?"

"Ck! Kau masih tidur? Cepat bangun ayo berangkat!"

"Aku mandi dulu". Hinata berdiri dan menggenggam erat obat ditangannya.

"Etto~ Hina~".

"nani?".

"Nandemonai, hehe. Cepat mandi". Naruto menunjukan cengiran konyolnya. Hinata berjalan cepat memasuki kamar mandi .

Ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi nya~ dan memasukan obat-obat yang ia genggam, Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, perlahan tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk. "ugh.." Dia melenguh pelan, meremas pelan dadanya, menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan didalam sana. "I hate it's stuations".

xxxx

Iris safier itu tak berpaling menatap gadis dengan dress sederhana berwarna nila seiras dengan warna rambutnya, Syal yang melilit lehernya, dengan model rambut ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja, "Kawaii". Siapapun yang melihatnya akan berfikir sama .

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Baka! ". Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari arah naruto.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa berpaling menatap indahnya ciptaan tuhan". Semburat merah muncul memerah di pipi chubby Hinata . Ia memalingkan wajahnya mendengar ucapan Naruto yang jelas "GOMBAL" itu :"v

"Baka Baka Baka".

"Sudahlah kau juga, Baka~ Hinata~ . Kikikiki ". Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi ke wanitaan Hinata :"v . "Ayo jalan?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata, menunggu gadis itu menyambutnya Dan tanpa waktu yang lama Hinata tersenyum dan menyambut hangat tangan milik Naruto.

xxxx

Dua manusia lawan jenis ini berjalan perlahan menelusuri jalan di taman, suara cekikikan anak kecil terdengar disetiap jalanan. Ini hari libur keadaan taman cukup ramai, bunga bunga gugur menjatuhkan dirinya dari batang pohonnya. Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, dan menggenggamnya. "Hina~ aku dingin Sepertinya kita terlalu pagi kesini".

Hinata berhenti di bawah salah satu pohon dekat taman, dia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya "06:21" terlalu pagi dia bilang? -–" "Dasar baka, ini sudah hampir siang".

"tapi aku kedinginan". Nada memanja terdengar dari ucapan Naruto. Hinata tersenyum simpul, ia melepas syal nya dan melilitkannya di leher Naruto.

"Ba-Ka" ucap Hinata Mengeja kata Baka itu.

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Hinata. "Begini lebih hangat~". Hinata tersenyum.

"uhuk.."

"ugh?". Naruto melepas pelukannya, melihat Hinata yang tengah menunduk menahan sakit. "Hina~ daijoubo?"

Hinata menggeleng, ia melepaskan tangannya yang tadinya menutup bibirnya "Daijoubo Naru~ ^_^ ". Hinata tersenyum lebar .

Naruto menatap sendu Hinata~ "Kau pucat Hina~ kau sakit?" Naruto memegang kedua pipi Hinata, menatapnya menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"aku hanya lapar, Naru~ ayo makan?"

"Baiklah".

"Kau jalan duluan, Naru~ Jangan Tanya kenapa atau aku marah!" Hinata memanyunkan bibir ranumnya membuat Naruto gemas ingin Menciumnya /Naru kurgan tabokan kayaknya :"v /. Tanpa bertanya kenapa, Naruto berjalan di depan Hinata. Hinata menempelkan tangannya di batang pohon menyisakan darah disana~ jangan tanya .

Hinata berjalan cepat menyamai langkah Naruto .

"Naru~". Hinata menarik ujung baju milik Naruto. "Aku ingin duduk". Hinata menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, kau duduk sini, aku yang akan membelikanmu makan". Naruto mengusap pelan rambut indigo milik Hinata.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar". Naruto mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan Hinata duduk sendiri di bangku it. Hinata melihat Naruto yang perlahan menjauh . Hinata bangkit dari duduknya berlari pelan kearah kamar mandi umum yang memang disediakan diarea sana.

#Brugk_Brak

Hinata segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu nya.

"Uhuk uhuk". Kedua tangan hinata menutup mulutnya, ia mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi ia tahan dalam dirinya. Ia membuka kedua tangannya yang ia gunakan menutup mulutnya, menatap darah yang terpercik dari mulutnya. "I hate myself". Hinata menghidupkan kran air, dan mencuci tangannya seraya dia menatap dirinya dari arah cermin, sepercik darah mentes dari sudut bibirnya yang pucat. "kau buruk sekali, Hinata". Dia mengusap pelan bibirnya. "tcih!". Hinata menuduk lavender indah itu telah basah menahan air mata yang jika dia berkedip air mata itu akan mentes. "Jika begini~ mana mungkin aku bisa melindungi dan membahagiakannya, bahkan cara melindungi dan menjaga diriku sendiri saja aku tak mampu". Sepertinya salah tanpa lavender it berkedip air mata tetap jatuh dari iris lavender itu.

xxxx

"Maaf, Naru. Apa aku lama?" Hinata mendekati lelaki bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk menuduk dibangku tadi tempat mereka berpisah. Hinata duduk disebelah Naruto, menatap bingung lelaki itu. "Naru?" Hinata menepuk pundah Naruto.

"huh?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya melirik Hinata yang kini duduk disebelahnya, Hinata terdiam melihat iris Safier it begitu basah, Naruto mengusap matanya. "euh.. kau sudah kembali, hehehe" Naruto menunjukan cengiran khas nya kea rah Naruto.

"Kau menangis?" Hinata terdiam, naruto menggeleng dan memberikan tatapan 'Aku baik baik saja, dasar bodoh'

"Hanya kelilipin, Makan lah". Naruto menyuguhkan sebuah Chocolate panas dengan sebuah roti coklat kepada Hinata. Hinata menerima nya.

"Sankyu, Baka :P ". Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Naruto, Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar. Hinata beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo.. kita lanjutkan jalan-jalan nya". Naru mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Hinata.

#bRUAKK

"uhh.. etto..". Naruto menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan menjatuhkan chocolate panasnya kebaju sesorang itu .

"Gomennasai". Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan, ia mengangkat kepalanya safier itu menemukan surai bubble gum yang tengah menari nari diterpa angin, Safier Emerlard yang kini tengah menatapnya sayu . Naruto memberikan sapu tangan nya pada gadis itu. "Bersihkan dengan ini".

Gadis itu tersenyum manis seraya mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan naru/ "I-iya". dia mengusap bajunya yang basah terkena Minuman hangat milik Naruto.

"Baka! harusnya kau jalan hati hati". Suara Hinata terdengar, ia mendekati gadis itu dan membantunya mengerikan bajunya.

"Etto.. tidak apa apa".

Hinata terdiam, Lavendernya menunduk suram, Naruto memberikan tatapan yang berbeda pada gadis ini/ Senyum terukir tipis di bibir ranum Hinata . "Etto.. Nama mu siapa?"

"Sakura . Haruno Sakura". Ucap gadis itu seraya menebarkan semnyuman hangat pada Naruto dan Hinata, Naruto masih diam melihat Sakura.

"Sakura-san. Karena kecerobohan baka ini, bagaimana jika kau kuteraktir minum. kau mau, desu?".

"Tidak.. Aku bisa mengacaukan kencan kalian"

"Hei.. tidak kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan , Naruto adalah sahabat ku dari kecil". Hinata tersenyum, senyuman paksa, Lavender itu bergulir menatap lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya diam "ne, benarkan Naru?". Hinata sekuat tenaga tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"iya, hehehe . Aku naruto Namikaze". Naruto menunjukan cengiran khasnya, seraya mengusap kepalanya bagian belakang. "Yoroshiku sakura-san".

"Etto.. yo-yoroshiku". Wajah Sakura terlihat tersipu melihat Naruto. Hinata terdiam .

"ne, aku Ootsutsuki Hinata . Yoroshiku, Sakura-san".

"Hei ayo ,kesana aku akan teraktir ". Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan Sakura berlari melewati jalanan taman. Hinata terus mencoba mempertahkan senyumnya. Hatinya terasa aneh sejak melihat gadis ini, tatapan yang naruto berikan kepada Gadi itu sangat berbeda. Mungkin~

XXXXx

To Be Continue ^_

Hello hello Watashi Chiki ^_ Pasti belum pada ngenalin ^_ ini story keempat NARUHINA ku ^_ baru pertamanya sih buat yang kek gni ^_ Maaf kalau agak gaje desu *Bungkuk bungkuk* Akoeh masih amatiran Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^_


End file.
